


К небесам

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, Pre-Avengers (2012), crossovering treat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Слушайте, — сказал Тони, — я его делаю, мне им и управлять. Точка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К небесам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221347) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета - Гисли.

— Слушайте, — сказал Тони, — я его делаю, мне им и управлять. Точка.  
Пентекост посмотрел на Фьюри (и не думайте, что Тони не заметил; эти двое явно сговорились против него). Фьюри пожал плечами.  
— Для управления Егерем нужны два пилота, мистер Старк. Без второго пилота это верная смерть. Точка.  
— Вы же не умерли, — возразил Тони. Просто чтобы показать — да, спасибо, но и он много чего успел разузнать.  
Пентекост поморщился.  
— Но был близок к этому. Очень близок.  
И никогда больше не управлял в одиночку. Это Тони тоже выяснил.  
— Должен быть кто-то... совместимый с вами, — сказал Фьюри. — Хотя это и трудно представить.  
Вам или мне, подумал Тони, но озвучивать свои мысли не стал.  
— Знаете, я не буду доказывать, какой я на самом деле легкосовмещаемый, потому что, думается мне, мы уходим от темы. Вы хотите, чтобы я сделал вам Егеря, я могу сделать вам Егеря. Это будет отличный Егерь — настоящая фантастика, лучшее, что вы, да и вообще кто-либо, видели. И управлять им буду я. Не агент Коулсон, не... кого вы там ещё приготовили. Я.  
— И второй пилот, — добавил Пентекост. — Любой, кого вы выберете.  
Предложение выглядело весьма соблазнительно — ну, могло бы выглядеть, если бы Тони хоть на секунду поверил его словам.  
— Любой?  
— В разумных пределах, — сказал Фьюри, но, видимо, эту часть они отрепетировать не успели, потому что Пентекост следом сказал:  
— Да. Если у него есть желание и возможность, — а Фьюри явно не собирался по своей воле давать ему такой карт-бланш.  
— Значит, Роуди...  
— ...исключается, — быстро заявил Фьюри. — Он нужен нам на текущей позиции.  
— Но у него есть возможность, — заспорил Тони. — И желание. Я уверен.  
— Должен быть кто-нибудь ещё, — Пентекост приложил платок к носу. Наверное, простудился. — Нам нужен этот Егерь, мистер Старк. Ваш Егерь.  
Пеппер — что ж, желание у неё наверняка бы возникло. Возможность уж точно была. Но ей ещё нужно управлять компанией, к тому же она заслуживала лучшего, чем опять рисковать жизнью из-за него. Люди умирали в этих Егерях.  
Кроме того, Тони не особенно хотелось раскрывать Пеппер все свои мысли или чувства о ней. Некоторым тайнам лучше оставаться тайнами.  
— Значит, кто угодно, кроме Роуди?  
Фьюри нахмурился. Пентекост лишь слегка нетерпеливо кивнул.  
— Как насчёт, например, Капитана Америка? Или он тоже нужен вам на текущей позиции... кстати, что за позиция?  
Теперь пришла очередь Пентекосту хмуриться.  
— В царстве легенд, полагаю. На страницах комиксов, читатели которых могли бы посерьёзнее относиться к тому, что их страна и все её граждане сейчас в серьёзной опасности.  
Фьюри ничего не сказал. Тони одарил его лучезарной улыбкой.  
— Ясно. Инфа только для своих.  
— Вы считаете себя дрифтсовместимым с величайшим героем этой страны? Вы?  
Стоило отдать Пентекосту должное, он быстро всё понял.  
— Это легко проверить. Испытания завтра — если они пройдёт успешно, я рассчитываю увидеть новый американский Егерь через два месяца.  
— Хватит и двух недель, — сказал Тони, и Пентекост ответил ему широкой улыбкой и пожал ему руку перед уходом. Явно недовольный Фьюри последовал за ним.


End file.
